Too Late
Coming Home Marx turned around, as he noticed Amon trying to get up, walking towards him again, and putting his leg on his head, stomping on his head to the ground, and making sure he doesn't get up again "I do hope you realize this, boy, but you aren't exactly at your top yet, for now I'd say you are...a Level 2, still too far, but he however, he is a 4, so the difference is quite high" Marx said to Amon, raising his foot above his head "Go to sleep" Marx said, as he stomped Amon's head into the ground, breaking the ground in the process, and knocking out Amon. Marx walked away again, with his hands in his pockets "If you live through today, I might reconsider your....ranking" Marx said to Amon, before vanishing. Amon tried to get up again, he was all beat up, and bleeding, trying to lift himself up with only his left arm, with glass shards stuck mainly on his back, the wound from losing his right arm still bleeding, losing more and more blood, but the rain was washing it away. Amon slipped and fell, being unable to get up'' "I'm...tired..." Amon thought to himself, slowly losing consciousness ''"I want to...rest..." Amon eyes began to close, beginning to fall unconscious, laying on the ground. "Target Analyzed: Amon. Wanted for Murder. Status: Injured. Major Bloodloss. Immediate Medical Attention is Required" Asterion said, standing next to the unconscious Amon, having heard and saw all the destruction that was happening, but arrived too late. Asterion lifted Amon with his large hand, carrying him on his shoulders as he turned around to see Alyssa, breathing heavily from trying to catch up with him "Did..did you find out what happened...?" Alyssa asked Asteron, as she noticed the bloodied Amon with Asterion, and the blood on the ground. "Cause of Destruction: Unknown. Suspects: Amon. Other Data of whoever else had done this are missing. Further Research is Required." Asterion replied to Alyssa, as she pointed at Amon. "What about him? What happened to him?" Alyssa asked Asterion. "In Need of Immediate Medical Attention. Damage: Missing Arm, Bone Fractures, And Glass Shards. Major Bloodloss is an Issue as well. Time Left: 49 minutes and 23 seconds." Asterion replied to Alyssa. "Wait, you're going to help him? Isn't he a criminal though? Don't you need to throw him into jail?" "Response: False. No Authorization for Execution. Only Upringing of Criminals. The Judge And Jury Are Whom Decide." Asterion replied, pointing his large finger at Alyssa "Hospital Location: Missing". "The hospital? It's...not that far actually, here I'll show you the way" Alyssa replied, showing Asterion the way to the nearest hospital, however, Asterion quickly grabbed Alyssa in hid himself inside an alley, as many people ran by them, along with Rune Knights, having also heard the destruction. "Rune Knights. Objective: Deliver Amon to Lamia" Asterion said, turning around. "W-..wait, what do you mean, deliver him to Lamia?" Alyssa asked Asterion, stopping him before he left. "Amon must be delivered to Lamia. Due to the Panic and Chaos, Amon would be put to blame, disallowing his care at the hospital. Data Shows: Lamia has an Expertise in the Medical Field, and a friend of Amon, as such, capable of helping, and of no charge" Asterion explained, before jumping up high, reaching the rooftop, and beginning to quickly run from one rooftop to another. "But...weren't you assigned to kil them....?" Alyssa stood, confused as Asterion left. Blame It was daytime, Lamia had just woken up, she got out of bed, put on her clothes, and walked down to the lobby. She yawned as she was waiting for the water to heat up, noticing Nyx sleeping on the sofa "...Ugh...does she know we have more beds than we need?" Lamia said to herself, as a knock was heard from the door. Lamia sighed, walking towards the door "Goddammit, if it's the salesman, how 'bout ya go fu-...." Lamia stopped as she saw Asterion, immediately putting up a barrier. "Time Left: 10 minutes and 3 seconds" Asterion said, putting down Amon on his feet, and infront of Lamia. Amon, still unconscious, was about to fall, as Lamia quickly grabbed him "Amon?! Are you okay?! What happened?! Wha-...." Lamia stopped as she looked at Asterion "You...! What did you do?" Lamia stared at Asterion, with an angered expression, believing he is the one responsible. "Correction: I did nothing. Amon was found unconscious in Cedar. Cause is Unknown. In need of Immediate Medical Attention" Asterion replied to Lamia, as he turned around and walked away. "Goddammit...!" Lamia said, carrying Amon on her shoulders, walking towards the basement door, and openning. "What happened?" Nyx asked, stopping Lamia, and appearing horrified seeing Amon in his current state, "I don't know, but I need to take care of him quick! Keep an eye on Li-...!" "Did...Marx do...this?" Nyx asked, as Lamia stared at her in silence, her eyes showing an angry look. "What did you just fuckin' say?" Lamia asked Nyx, who stood silent, appearing terrified for a moment, but Lamia quickly ignored her for the time being and went into her basement. In her basement, Lamia quickly began closing the wounds, taking care of Amon's missing arm first, stitching the wound closed, then taking care of the glass shards, and the cuts caused by them. After taking care of the bleeding, Lama openned a fridge, with many blood samples in it. "Let's see...Amon's blood type is...B!" Lamia said, taking a blood samples with B written on it, inside a bag put on an IV, later attaching Amon to said IV, and sitting next to him, seeing everything working probably. "Goddammit....Amon, what did you do? Where did you go? And who did this to you?" Lamia asked Amon, despite the fact he was unconscious "Please....wake up soon...you'll make Lily cry if she sees you like this....". Lamia exited her basement, closing the door behind her, and seeing Nyx and Lily sitting together "Mommy! What happened? Where we-...?" "Lily, go to your room...." Lamia interrupted Lily, having an irritated tone. "But....Mo-...." "Now!" Lamia shouted, as Lily ran upstairs to her room. Lamia then looked at Nyx, who stood up infront of her "Do you know who it was?" Lamia asked Nyx. "Y-...Yes, it was probably, Marx Dagonet" Nyx replied, her voice shaking. "Why do you know that?" Lamia asked Nyx, again. "Because...he...he asked me to help him...find Marx..." Nyx replied again, sounding more terrified than before. "Why?" "Because he wanted...revenge on him...to kill hi-...." "And you knew how powerful he was?" "Not...really, I...I heard rumors...but wasn't sure...." "You weren't sure?" Lamia walked closer to Nyx. "I swear! I didn't mean to! I thought I was helping! I...!" Lamia suddenly grabbed Nyx by the collar, and pulled her towards her "And what did your help do?!" Lamia shouted at Nyx, who was frozen in fear "How did your help end up?! Huh?! He's missing an arm! He has a massive blood loss! And several broken bones! How did you help exactly?!" Lamia's voice echoed in the hotel, as Lily also heard it, peeking from upstairs. "I...I'm sorry...." Nyx apologized, trembling. "....Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lamia asked Nyx. "He didn't want to tell you...He didn't want you to worry too much...he knew you'd stop him but....he..." Lamia released Nyx, pushing her away in the process "Leave..." Lamia said. "Wha-....?" "I said leave!" Lamia shouted at Nyx again "Get out, and don't come back. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, and I want nothing to do with you. The only reason I helped you is to get information on your guild, the only reason I kept you here, was because I thought you weren't all that bad, but I was wrong" Lamia said to Nyx, pointing at the door. "But...please, I didn't mean for any of this" Nyx said, trying to convince Lamia otherwise. "One reason. Give me. One. Fuckin. Reason. To let you stay here. You get one chance, so be careful" Lamia said to Nyx. "I...admitted everything...didn't I? I hid nothing....doesn't that mean anything?" Nyx said to Lamia. Lamia glanced to the side, noticing Lily watching, and sighed "Next time, I'm gonna toss your ass through the goddamn window" Lamia said allowing Nyx to stay "But if something like this happens again, and I don't know, not even being honest will keep you here". Lamia turned around, going back into the basement. As Nyx fell on her knees, taking a deep breath "That was...terrifying...." Nyx said to herself, having found out about Lamia's bad side. Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123